


What are you Listening To?

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: FC is caught eavesdropping by Adam Cole





	What are you Listening To?

You were blatantly eavesdropping. There was no way to sugar coat it. You knew it was rude. You knew you shouldn’t be doing it. It wasn’t any of your business. Yet, you couldn’t help it. There was no way you were not listening to this conversation. You lived for drama and gossip, and this conversation was chock full of it. 

“What are you listening to?” Someone whispered in your ear, nearly making you jump out of your skin, hand flying to your chest to cover your pounding heart. Turning to the culprit you shoved Adam Cole, who had apparently seen you crouched behind the stack of boxes and decided to butt in. 

“What is wrong with you Cole?” You whisper shouted. “You almost gave me a heart attack.” With a smirk Adam settled himself back into a crouching position next to you and peered through the little opening between the boxes. 

“What’s wrong with me?” He mocked in a whisper. “I’m not the one crouched behind boxes listening to a private conversation.” You pointedly looked at him, crouched next to you behind the boxes. Seeing your look he shrugged, “At least I’m not listening to their conversation.” 

“Well maybe you would be if you shut the hell up.” You snarked. “I’m missing it. Be quiet.” You shushed him turning your full attention back the people you were eavesdropping on. You were kind of surprised they were still obliviously blathering on. You would have thought the whisper argument between you and Adam would have caught their attention. 

“This is boring.” Adam complained, shifting uncomfortably. He didn’t know how you could stay crouched like this for so long. 

“So leave.” You said not bothering to look in his direction. Your mouth gaped open and your hand shot out to grip Adam’s forearm when the two people, who were definitely not a couple, and most definitely were in relationships with other people, began to kiss. “Still bored?” You chuckled lowly seeing Adam was now fixated on the scene in front of you. After a few moments things grew much more heated between the couple making you and Adam look away uncomfortably. Grabbing your hand Adam began pulling you away from the boxes and around the corner to the next corridor, sneaking out without the couple seeing you.

You tried to ignore the tingling you were feeling holding Adam’s hand as he lead you back towards the more populated area of the arena, but gave an involuntary squeeze of his hand. This seemed to remind Adam that he was still holding the appendage and he quickly dropped it with a quick muttered apology. 

“S’okay.” You mumbled back with a small smile as you noticed a light pink tint to Adam’s cheeks. The two of you stood awkwardly for a moment not quite knowing what to say. The two of you were more co-workers then friends, having never spent an extended amount of time together. Just a quick greeting here and there. Casual conversation. You had always found him mind-blowingly attractive, which was currently compounding your awkwardness. 

“So…uh…yeah.” Adam stuttered, making a nervous giggle escape your mouth. His eyes flew to yours and you found yourself lost in those beautiful blue eyes of his, your breath hitching as a full-fledged smile formed on his face. 

“You laughing at me?” He teased. “At least I’m not blushing. “

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that.” You replied. “I can definitely see some pink in those cheeks of yours.” You giggled delightedly when that pink turned into a deep red and Adam muttered muffled curses under his breath.

“So now that I am thoroughly embarrassed, I’m just going to go for broke.” Adam said after a moment reaching out to grab your hand again, giving it a squeeze. “I don’t know you well. Mainly because I’m too much of a wuss to approach you, but I like you. I think you’re funny as hell, you have a smile that lights up the room and you’re gorgeous. I’ll never admit it again, but I even find your nosiness endearing.” As he spoke the smile on your face grew so wide it felt like your cheeks were going to crack. You were praying this was going where you thought it was. You had been hoping since you met him for Adam to ask you out, being too shy to make a move yourself. 

“What I’m trying to so is would you like to go out on a date with me?” He asked hopefully grinning as your head was nodding before he even got the whole sentence out. 

“Yes.” You said enthusiastically “I would love to go out with you.” 

“I’m glad I finally got the balls to ask.” Adam said raising your hand pressing a kiss to the back of it before releasing it. “I really want to get to know you, see if maybe there’s something between us. Something more than friendship.” 

“Me too Adam.” You admitted. “I’ve been hoping you would ask me out for a while now.” 

Hearing his name called Adam looked over his shoulder seeing a stagehand trying to get his attention. “I’ve got to go, but I’ll come see you in a bit. Maybe I’ll get the nerve to ask for your number.” He called as he walked away, tossing a smirk in your direction as you chuckled. It would be very interesting indeed to see where things went between you and Adam.


End file.
